My Hero 2
by UserDvl9218
Summary: Okay this story relly belongs to Avalon9 but she does not wish to finish it so I asked her if I could so she said I may so please R&R and if must please flame sum inside.
1. I need him back

Summary: Sequal to My Hero. Its been two years sence Myotismon and Dawn had met. Dawns life is good, but she can't stop thinking about her first love. Will he ever come back?  
  
The warm breeze blew the window curtains gently. The young girl rolled in her sleep. Two shining ring's were hung on a chain around her neck. She reached up and held them in her hand, as she slept. A dark shadow started to block the light from the outside. The girl's eyes flew open. A large man stood before her. Before she could do anything, he through himself on top of her, covering her with his strong body. She felt him pull her into his arms, his lips met hers. his weight was almost suffocating, but she wanted him to smother her. She didn't want him to let her go.  
  
"Please be real, please, I don't want to wake up, if this is another dream.....Myotismon...." BEEP BEEP "Noooo" The handsome Vampire disappeared, as her red eyes opened. Dawn sighed and looked at the clock. 7:30 am Thursday Sept 29th. About two years after Myotismon's death. Dawn got out of bed sadly, a small tear feel from her eye. At school she seemed happy enough, she had great friends, and everyone was so happy. She was happy, but lately, all she dreamed about was him. Some times he was Myotismon, sometimes he was MaloMyotismon. He normally came to her in her room, but sometimes, it was in his castle. It all was he same thought, just as she started to think he was really back, then dream would end. He wasn't there. She was 16 now. She lived, with Oikawa, in her same apartment. Her father had asked him, to live with them while he recovered, after seeing how close the two had become. A few months later, her dad had to start to go away on business. He didn't like the idea of her being alone all the time , so that was that. Her father asked him to live with them, and help take care of Dawn. Oikawa had done an 180. He looked much like that of his more youthful days, handsome, happy and full of life. You would never know he was the same man that was nearly dead two years ago. Tai and her had become very close, in fact unknown to her, after too years of saying "I'll do it tomorrow" Tai was finally ready to ask her to be his girlfriend.  
  
"Morning Dawn, sleep well?" The tall man asked. "Ya, I guess...." She said sitting at the table. "You dreamed about him again, didn't you?" He said placing, her breakfast in front of her an sitting down. "How'd you know?" She asked softly. "I don't get it, I know it was hard at first, but you'd been so happy, and now these dreams. It's a shame, you've become so depressed. But you can't let these dreams get to you. You have to move on. If you stop thinking about him, the dreams will go away. I know it hard, but you have to try." He said trying to help. "I know..." She sighed. "I just....I want him back so much. I guess when all that stuff was happening, I did everything to stay away from him, but now he's gone, and all I want is to be with him." Oikawa sighed. He hated seeing her like this. After Myotismon's death, they had spent so much time together, that they became close friends. He thought of her like the sister he never had, and loved her very much. But it wasn't just that. He remembered, just what happened when Hiroki died. He started just like this, and ended up on a downward spiral, almost losing his life. He didn't want to see her, end up like he had. "I'm going to have a shower, and go to school..." Dawn said getting up. "What about breakfast?" He asked. "I'm not hungry...." She said softly. "Hey Dawn wait up!" A voice yelled. Dawn turned around and smiled. "Hi Davis." She said. "Man your in a daze, I called you like three times!" He said laughing. "Oh, sorry..." She said. "Hey no biggie, so what'ch doing? School's been over for an hour." He asked. "Waiting for Tai. He wanted me to wait form him. The older kids get out later then we do. "OHHHhhhhhh..." He teased. "So where are the two of you going?" "Its a surprise!" A voice said. "Tai!" Davis said. Dawn blushed. "Hey, so are you ready Dawn? Time to go to the digital world!"  
  
"Wow its so pretty here." Dawn said. "Ya, this place, I found a while ago, I thought it'd be nice if we had a picnic here. Its hidden deep in the woods, so not many digimon are around here. "Look at all the flowers..." She said smiling. "Its wonderful." "Ya I thought it'd be nice for us to be alone....um...because there's something I want to tell you....." Dawn turned to look at him, He stared at the ground, his face red. "I've wanted to tell you for a while...I've just been a little scared you know...but Dawn. I really care about you.....a lot. I know you still love Myotismon, I see it in your eyes. But I thought...sense Myotismon, isn't here, maybe there's some room, in your heart....for me?" Tai asked. Dawn didn't know she was blushing just as hard as he was. Tai's heart sank as she looked at the ground, emotionless. She's going to say no.... "Of course there room in my heart for you Tai." She said tears welling up in her eyes. Tai's eyes lit up, he took her hands and moved in closer to her. "I...I..." Tai moved in closer. RAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "TAI! LOOK OUT!" Dawn cried. "What the?!" Tai yelled. "SkullGreymon?!" "It seems I've found some lunch...." The daemon bellowed, and prepared to attack. Man, I wish I had brought Augmon!  
  
Suddenly a gust of power, screamed thought the trees. In less then a second the digimon was gone. Tai and Dawn stood there in awe wounding what had just happened.  
  
I'm so tired....so very tired. What a strange day. Tai asked me out, I had said yes....but. Why do I feel so guilty..... Dawn twiddled with the ring on her necklace. Looking at the dark sky. I still love him. But what if he DOES come back. Tai made a good point. He won't change...he'll come back to take over the world again. Won't he? Maybe he won't...maybe he'll change. But he didn't change before he died....why would he change this time. It doesn't matter. I only see him in my dreams.  
  
Dawn crawled into bed, and closed her eyes. Again she dreamed of the vampire king, and again she woke up alone.  
  
"Morning Dawn." Tai smiled. "Hey, what are you doing in our class room?" Dawn asked in surprise. "Well I wanted to give you something.." He kissed her on the forehead. Dawn blushed. "Oh GROSS!!!" Davis said making a face. "Come on Tai, time to go back to your own room!" "Ya ya..." Tai said punching Davis playfully. "Bye Dawn see you at lunch." He said leaning in and kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
Dawn blushed, it was obvious she was the envy of every girl in the class. And older, hot guy, like Tai was on the minds of every girl in her class. Too bad, as much as she cared for him, he wasn't the one on here mind. She felt so much, for Tai, but all she could dream of was her first love. The first love she was still legally married to. Myotismon has specified in there marriage, that if anything ever happened to him, that because he was a digimon, there marriage would not be changed. She belonged to him, legally until he chose to free her. He had been quite overprotective, to keep her his. Luckily for Dawn, nether human or digimon, paid her old marriage any mind. But she did, she felt bad, even scared of what he might do if he knew.  
  
"Good morning class, we have a new student today." Dawn nearly fell over, as the new young boy walked into the room. His combed back blonde hair, pale skin, and cold blue eyes. Even thought he was only 16 it was a resemblance that left all of the digidestend in shook. "This is Miles. He'll be joining our class. Why don't you find a seat young man." The teacher said. The young boy looked right a Dawn and smiled.  
  
"May I seat with you..." He said smiling warmly. Dawn nodded un able to talk. As the class began, Dawn found all she could feel was the boy starring at her. As it got closer to lunch time, she felt something warm near her hand. "She turned to see the blue eyes staring at her, his hand nearly on top of hers. It seemed as if he was leaning in closer, until RING!!!!! Dawn jumped out of her seat.  
  
"My someone eager for lunch..." The teacher smiled. "I'll see you all this afternoon." Before Dawn could protest, she was dragged out of the room by her friends.  
  
"Are you sure?" Davis asked. "Come on they look so much a like, it has to be him..." Kari said concerned. "I want it to be him." Dawn whispered. "Dawn, I know how you must be feeling right now, whether it is or isn't him we have to find out and the deal with it. I think that it might be wise if you stay away from him for now." TK said. "I agree." Ken said, "Dawn I want you to go home, if its not him it could be a trick. "But?! " Dawn said sadly. "Please." Ken begged.  
  
Dawn walked quietly through the halls. The teacher let her go home when she told her she was sick. Dawn could remember the look on the boys face as she took her things and left the room. He seemed worried. They look so much alike.she thought as she reached out for the door. Suddenly she felt something grab her hand, she spun around and was face to face with the deep blue eyes.  
  
"Your sick?" He said softly. Feeling her forehead. His eyes were full of concern. His touch felt so good. She wanted it to be him, she wanted it so bad. He looked at her pleading eyes. "Myotismon.."She whispered. "Is that you..please be you." She could feel tears falling down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt a hot flash of, what was she doing, she ran away from the door down the hall. Dawn burst into the girls looker room and started balling on the floor. "I'm so stupid!" She sobbed of course its not him, its just like my dreams, I just want him back, but every time I think he's back its not real, I'm just hoping to much.I miss him" Dawn couldn't talk her stomach hurt, she longed to fell him hold her, to kiss him, to see him, just once.  
  
"Are you alright Dawn." She could see the boy through her tears. "Please go away." She whispered. The boy looked heart broken. "I don't want to see anyone else but him..I just want him back." She sobbed. " Myotismon.." Dawn didn't notice it right away but the room grew darker, when she did she looked up, Miles was still standing there but his face was cold, and he seemed to loom high above her. The he hit the ceiling, literally, his body grew and changed before her watery eyes. So many emotions filled her up, "Please don't be dreaming! Myotismon.." She whispered as the proud digimon stood before her in all his glory.  
  
Read and review if u want more. 


	2. He's BAAAAAAAAAck!

A/N: Hello people my name is Clarissa and I will be finishing up this story "My Hero 2" since our fav author wishes not to continue it. Yes she has givin me permission to finish it. This is my first ever fic and I wish for you people to go easy on me but if you wish to flame you may. And before I continue I would like to say Avalon9 we people will miss you and wish you luck on what you are doing now and hope someday you will come back and write your ass off for us. lol well here I go wish me luck on the fic...-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything just some of the idea's. Dawn belongs to Avalon9 and the digimon belong to whoever created them in animation.  
  
Ch2. He's BAAAACK.  
  
"Please don't be dreaming! Myotismon.." She whispered as the proud digimon stood before her in all his glory.  
  
"Why would you be dreaming?" Myotismon asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
Dawn looked at the floor and mumbled something.  
  
"What was that." Myotismon asked.  
  
"This is a dream..look whoever you are stay away from me." Dawn said and tried to escape but he took up the whole room. Myotismon tried to sit but couldn't so he grabbed Dawn and held her in his strong arms.  
  
"Dawn I swear to you that this is not a dream." Myotismon said.  
  
"Yes it is.."  
  
"No it isn't I'm here Dawn I'm here for good..I promise I will never leave you again."  
  
Dawn looked into his cold crystal eye's and could see that he was telling the truth. "I love you Myotismon so please don't leave me again." Dawn said and gave Myotismon just what started as a normal kiss but soon Myotismon entered Dawns mouth and the two started a battle with their tongue's.  
  
"Mmmm.." Myotismon moaned.  
  
This contiued for a while till they heard a bell ring and that's when they had to stop.  
  
"Oh no I'm not suppose to be seen with you." Dawn said.  
  
Myotismon turned back into Miles in a bleak of an eye. Dawn gave him one more kiss and said, "Will we ever get to spend time with each other soon."  
  
Myotismon looked at her and replied, "Meet me here at 10:00 o'clock."  
  
Dawn nodded and left.  
  
What a fool she is. Miles thought and turned into Daemon. She actually thinks he's back? Well THAT is so pitiful. He said and laughed.  
  
X Dawn's Apartment X  
  
This is SO cool!!! He's back into my life again. Oh I wish I could tell somebody but they wouldn't understand. Dawn said and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"I'll get it!" Dawn said and went to open the door only to find Sora. "Hey Sora whats up?Come on in." Dawn asked.  
  
"Hey nothing much you?" Sora said and sat down on the couch.  
  
ALOT Sora ALOT! Dawn thought. But just said,"Oh nothing..."  
  
"So are you going to go early for Tai's game or will you show up later on?" Sora asked.  
  
DAMN IT! I forgot all about his game? She thought but just shrugged.  
  
"Well If you need a lift you know who to call." Sora said.  
  
"Thanks Sora." Dawn said and sat next to her. Soon they both just started talking about other things like cloths and stuff. But even though they where talking about that stuff Dawn had one thing on her mine..  
  
Myotismon...  
  
A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it...um..reveiw or flame doesn't matter ;; god im nervous on what you guys think about it..and yes Avalon9 read this before it was posted. - 


End file.
